


The Voices

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [4]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The third dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 14: I've got a few leadshttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50609132
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	The Voices

“Thanks to that Officer, over there, I've found him. The scepter worked perfectly! I phased right into the base, and found where they're keeping him. Those scientists didn't have a clue. Cowardice lot! They're keeping him weak and afraid... All the better for us, when we unleash him on his capturers!”

I was hearing those words as if I was thinking them out loud... but it wasn't me. And I'm pretty sure they were talking about me? I was having another dream, but I wasn't in the base any longer... I don't think. As if I was blindfolded, I couldn't see anything. I could only hear someone talking about the base from my previous dreams.

And then I heard another voice start talking to the first, “So how are we going to unleash the monster?”

“I'm glad you asked, Vandal…”

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Before any more of an answer, and of course right on que- the sound of my alarm.


End file.
